<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Um pouco fofo, mas continua estranho by Prolyxa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352907">Um pouco fofo, mas continua estranho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolyxa/pseuds/Prolyxa'>Prolyxa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quarentena days challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolyxa/pseuds/Prolyxa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[sebaek, hospital!au] Sehun esperava Baekhyun dormir para ir observá-lo.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quarentena days challenge [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Um pouco fofo, mas continua estranho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sehun tentou fazer o menos de barulho possível ao entrar na sala de descanso. Quase falhou porque ele tinha essa coisa de ser desajeitado quando mais precisava, então o celular caiu no chão por motivo nenhum e ele tropeçou nos próprios pés de acréscimo. Parou com as mãos no ar, como se fosse um criminoso pego em flagrante. Esperou por uma reação por um, dois, três, quatro, cinco segundos. Nada. Suspirou, mas seu suspiro saiu pela culatra quando engoliu um pouco de cuspe no processo e se engasgou. Teve que dar aquela tossida pra não morrer sufocado e logo prendeu a respiração de novo. Esperou por uma reação, a mão no peito porque o coração batia como uma gazela correndo dos predadores. E ainda nada.</p><p><em>Graças a Deus</em>, pensou consigo mesmo. Na verdade, ele deveria dizer “<em>graças à cirurgia de emergência de 17 horas ininterruptas mexendo no cérebro daquela menina</em>”. Porque era essa a justificativa para Baekhyun ter capotado e não dar sinal de vida naquela cama. A soma daquele plantão de 48h que ele tinha feito também deveria ser um excelente ponto a se colocar na forma como seu corpo estava exausto. Sehun nunca tinha ouvido Baekhyun roncar em dois anos de residência.</p><p>  O mais novo se sentou no sofá que havia na sala, bem em frente da cama. Sentiu-se sortudo por pegar Baekhyun com o rosto virado dessa vez, por que não tinha sentido você ir observar alguém e ficar olhando para a sua nuca, certo? Sehun se sentia um esquisito fazendo isso, mesmo que a nuca de Baekhyun fosse linda.</p><p>Deixou seus olhos caírem pelo rosto adormecido do médico, admirando cada pedacinho dele. Gostaria de ser um bom desenhista, porque assim poderia fazer um desenho de Baekhyun mais tarde. No entanto, pegou o celular para tirar uma foto.</p><p>O flash estava ligado.</p><p>Sehun quis passar com um caminhão por cima de si mesmo.</p><p>Ficou quietinho, parado, esperando por uma reação.</p><p>Nada.</p><p><em>Graças a Deus</em>, murmurou. Mas é claro, ele deveria agradecer o plantão extenso de Baekhyun e a cirurgia de emergência ou já teria sido pego com os olhos na botija fazendo aquilo que, sinceramente?, era um pouco estranho. Admirar alguém dormindo? Estranho. Um pouco fofo, se levando em consideração uma coisa que tinha começado como uma paixonite e agora era sério demais para Sehun tentar ignorar. Mas continuava estranho.</p><p>O seu celular vibrou numa mensagem. Tinha chegado um paciente na emergência e ele deveria subir as calças e descer correndo. <em>Graças a Deus</em>, pensou de novo, porque se tivesse mesmo no banheiro como havia mentido para seu superior, e se tivesse mesmo fazendo o que tinha dito que faria, estaria em apuros.</p><p>Levantou depressa, não se esquecendo de colocar na mesinha próxima da cama uma garrafa de água e um pão gorducho dentro de um pacote; Baekhyun sempre acordava faminto de cochilos como aquele.</p><p>Saiu da sala de descanso sem fazer muito barulho e fechou a porta em um baque surdo.</p><p>Na cama, Baekhyun abriu os olhos.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>